headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Monaco/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's another idea by FranceSwitzerland. Monaco has blond hair, white skin and a happy face. He also has a big mouth, small nose, big blue eyes and big ears. He also has a small mustache. When Monaco's Power Button is activated, he transform in a racer of the Grand Prix of Monaco. He gets a typical racer suit and steps in a car of the Grand Prix of Monaco. This car is red. He then can drive over the opponent and this will make him flat for 5 seconds and give Monaco a chance for open goal. Power Shots Monaco has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack Formule 1 Car Shot (Ground Shot) Monaco's car will get another look and turn in a bigger car. The colour of the car turn in blue. The car will drive and jump in the air. Where the opponent stands, the car will come back on the field. When the opponent comes under the car, he will get in the ground like Mon-K's Air Shot. Then it's a 100% goal for Monaco. After when the car came back on the ground, Monaco's car will drive in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent doesn't came under the car, he must kick on the right time to stop the Power Shot. If he don't do this, it will be op goal chance for Monaco. The car crash and Monaco jump fast out of the car. He comes before the ball on the field and can simply kick it in the goal of the opponent. The way to stop this Power Shot is to stand in your own goal, then wait when the car come and kick on the righ time. When you don't do this, it will be a open chance for Monaco. And CPU Monaco everytime score when that situation came. Also some car pieces lie on the ground Grand Prix of Monaco Shot (Air Shot) A podium appears on the back of the field. Again Monaco's car will get bigger. Monaco's car colour is always random. It is one of red, yellow, green, blue, orange, purple or pink. Also 5 other cars appear on the field. All the cars have a different color. The Grand Prix of Monaco goes start. The cars are waiting on the side of Monaco. After 2 seconds the color of the traffic light become green and the cars go drive towards the goal of the opponent. The player didn't can see which color the car of Monaco had. All the cars push the opponent hard back. By the right car, the player will disappear and Monaco jumps out of the car. He then comes before the ball and can again simply kick it in the goal of the opponent. This Power Shot is also very hard and you can jump over the cars but this is not the good way to stop it. You must stand before the cars and kick the whole time. You will be pushed back but maybe you can hold it sometimes. Maybe you got luck that the first car is Monaco but the most time this isn't. Than wait when Monaco's car comes and maybe you can counter it. But the most time you will be pushed in your own goal and you haven't any change to hold the Power Shot. Also again a lot car pieces lie on the ground Very Fast Formule 1 Car Shot (Counter Attack) Monaco will again jump in a car, now the colour of the car is red. This car is even big as the other cars. The car also carries the ball. But now the car get a super speed. It will very fast drive in the goal of Monaco. When the opponent knock it, he will be pushed hard away and explode what makes him disappear for 5 seconds when he comes in his goal. Then Monaco jump out of the car and comes before the ball on the field. He can again simply kick the ball in the goal. This Counter Attack is only based on timing. Its too hard to Counter but it is the only way to hold it. You just need to counter on the right time otherwise its always a goal for Monaco. Also you must stay on the good place on the field. It also can come that the car will appear after you and than its always a 100% goal. This is one of the fastest Counter Attacks. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without using Jump, Kick and Power Shot. Costume Monaco wears a Cactus Costume. After 2 seconds a cactus will come out of the ground where the opponent is standing. When he touches this, he will disappear in the ground. After 4 seconds he is back on the field. This will give Monaco a easy chance for open goal. Its a SS Rank Costume. Stats Upgrades *Speed Upgrade: +7 *Jump Upgrade: +3 *Kick Upgrade: +3 *Dash Upgrade: +6 *Power Upgrade: +4 Trivia *Monaco is a small country in South Europe. It only borders on France. *Monaco is famous for the Grand Prix of Monaco. It's every year and that's the reason of the Power Shots and Counter Attack. *Cactuses live in Monaco and that's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland